Mythology
There are many myths and legends about Pandora, most focusing on the gods and demigods. Origin The universe began with the creation of Ae. After an infinite amount of nothing happening within the endless, eternal void - which didn't take long - something accidently stopped being nothing. This created the very first entity in the very first instant - Ae. The first instant itself lasted an unknowable amount of time, but in order for the second instant to be distinguishable from the first, something had to change - and the only thing that could change was Ae. Following the second instant, the third instant would face a similar dilemma - as did the following instances. With every instant, Ae became something else, and after unknowable amounts of instances, Ae became anything and everything. Major Gods There are four major gods: Aquiz, Denn, Pyria and Ruma. Each took control of elements of Water, Air, Fire and Earth (respectively) to create the physical universe, including the planet Pandora. Aquiz Aquiz is the goddess of water, winter, knowledge and hibernation. She is usually portrayed as a female Nazren in a fancy blue robe. She is worshipped on the Last Solstice and is known to be wise and forethoughtful. Denn Denn is the god of air, spring, weather and beginnings. He is usually portrayed as a male Leporidan or Hyaenian in a dark green hooded cloak. He is worshipped on the First Equinox and is known to be quiet, independent and blunt. Pyria Pyria is the goddess of fire, summer, creativity and love. She is portrayed as a female Leonan or Tigran in a short red dress. She is worshipped on the First Solstice and is known to be energetic and outgoing. Ruma Ruma is the god of earth, autumn, labour and harvest. He is usually portrayed as a male Ekken or Bulvine. He is worshipped on the Last Equinox and is known to calm, determined and forgiving. Minor Gods Following the creation of the physical plane, the major gods created minor gods for some reason. Azjar Azjar is the god of life and death. He is usually portrayed as a Quaggan shaman wearing elaborate face paint in the style of a skull. He controls the transfer of souls between realms and reincarnation. He is called upon when there is something strange in the neighbourhood. Carmia Carmia is the goddess of festivals, celebrations and birthdays. She is usually portrayed as a Onyxian or Okapen dancer. She is known to get drunk with other gods and convince them to do something stupid. Fralex Fralex is the goddess of magic. She is usually portrayed as a Trinan sorceress. She is known to have little care for the laws of physics and nature, often breaking them to see how far she can warp reality. Heriaz Heriaz is the god of time. He is usually portrayed as an Antilon scholar. It is his job to deal with time travellers, untangle timelines and prevent paradoxes. He can often exist in more than one place at once, and is known to get lost and appear confused. Pecunia Pecunia is the goddess of commerce, trade and gambling. She is usually portrayed as an Avian noble in a fabulous purple dress with far too much jewellery. Her likeness is usually featured on gold coins. Vitaemu Vitaemu is the goddess of nature, hunting and survival. She is usually portrayed as a Barran druid. She is known to love animals, but won't step in to save a predator's prey. Demigods Demigods are the offspring of one or more of the gods. They are mortal, but they can solicit divine power from their patron, which can be used to extend their lifespan, amongst many other things. There are dozens of demigods about Pandora, but since the emperor Dagesh Jhun became a tyrant and ruined their reputation, they have made an effort to conceal themselves. The demigods are known to gather together at least once a year in a specific place to discuss stuff, though some never attend. This gathering changes venue when the public discover its location. Reincarnation The souls of mortals are infused with both Order and Chaos energy. As a mortal's life progresses, their levels of these energies become unbalanced depending on their actions. Lawful actions convert Chaos to Order, and Chaotic actions convert Order to Chaos. When a mortal dies, their soul usually fades into Aethus. From there, the lawful souls go to The Middle and the chaotic souls go to Pandemonia where they release their excess energies. When they have finished, the energy levels are balanced again and the soul returns to Aethus to await reincarnation.